


Меняются сезоны

by miroveha



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, путь в тысячу ли начинается с одного шага. Путь Гоку начался со встречи с людьми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меняются сезоны

_Что ты видел в своей жизни хорошего,_   
_Что ты знаешь о цвете неба?_   
_Что ты можешь вспомнить из своего прошлого_   
_Кроме того, что никогда нигде не был._

**Дельфин, «Ботинки»**

Много позже кто-то заметит: «Путь в тысячу ли начинается с одного шага». Гоку не поймет, к чему это было сказано, и тогда его спутники переглянутся, а один из них криво улыбнется.

— Мы прошли гораздо больше тысячи ли, — скажет он, и Гоку в ответ лишь недоуменно пожмет плечами.

Он выбросит этот случай из головы уже через несколько минут.

**0\. Весна**

Его путь начинается со встречи с людьми.

Все, что было до этого, вспоминается как в тумане. В основном это ощущения: пение птиц, теплый ветер на лице, отблески солнца на водной глади и запах разогретой земли; он не может сказать, о чем тогда думал или что ему нравилось делать, — как и не знает, сколько времени это продолжалось.

Быть может, года или целые столетия. А может, всего лишь считанные дни.

Признаться честно, вторая версия кажется ему правдоподобней.

Во время первой своей встречи с людьми он сидит на краю обрыва, глядя вниз, и внизу простирается сплошная пелена облаков. От солнца его прикрывает ветвистое дерево, растущее на самом краю, и он удобно устраивается в его корнях, болтая ногами.

Когда за его спиной кто-то судорожно вздыхает, он оборачивается, не успевая даже особо удивиться.

Лицо человека, стоящего в десяти шагах от него, искажено смесью страха и недоверия, а к полам его одежды цепляется маленькая девочка. Увидев, что на них смотрят, человек выступает вперед, загораживая девочку собой.

— Ты… что ты…

— Я — что? — он хмурится, не понимая, что ему хотят сказать.

Странное дело — минуту назад он не знал, что на этой горе кроме него находится кто-то ещё (да что там, он даже не знал, что сумеет понять речь этого человека и ответить ему), но удивления почему-то совершенно нет. Он склоняет голову на бок, разглядывая стоящих перед ним людей, и переспрашивает уже с нетерпением:

— Так я — что?

Человек ничего не отвечает, лишь берет девочку на руки, не отводя настороженного взгляда; шаг за шагом он пятится назад, а затем поворачивается и быстро уходит, не забывая пугливо оглядываться.

Он недоуменно смотрит людям вслед, пока те не скрываются за деревьями, а затем пожимает плечами и возвращается к созерцанию облаков.

***

Когда на следующий день он снова приходит к обрыву, человек уже там — на этот раз без девочки.

Он на секунду замирает, разглядывая чужую спину на фоне ярко-синего, безоблачного неба, а затем делает шаг вперед, и ещё один, и ещё. Человек оборачивается как раз в тот момент, когда он уже готов его окликнуть.

Если бы он знал, что это такое, то сказал бы, что его охватило острое чувство дежавю.

— Эй, — неуверенно говорит он, — эй…

Несколько секунд человек просто смотрит на него, а затем падает на колени, протягивая ему что-то в вытянутых руках.

— Возьмите, демон-сан, — приглушенно просит человек, — возьмите и не трогайте ни меня, ни мою дочь…

Он удивленно смотрит то на человека, то на сверток в его руках; от свертка исходит незнакомый, но приятный аромат, и он с любопытством спрашивает:

— Что там? И почему ты назвал меня демоном?

Человек не отвечает, только склоняет голову ещё ниже.

Когда он забирает из чужих рук сверток, человек слегка вздрагивает и бормочет:

— Не губите, демон-сан… пожалуйста, это все, что я смог так быстро собрать… не губите бедного Дзэйсю…

Вблизи видно, что человек ещё не стар, но уже достаточно изможден и побит жизнью; круги под его глазами говорят о том, что прошлая ночь была бессонной.

Дзэйся, думает он. Значит, человека зовут Дзэйся?..

Ему это ни о чем не говорит.

В свертке оказывается еда, немного денег и одежда. Только теперь он осознает, что абсолютно наг.

— Ну, спасибо, — говорит он, понимая, что должен смутиться, но смущения — как и удивления — по-прежнему нет. — Я не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, но…

— Демону-сану понравился подарок ничтожного Дзэйси? — человек с надеждой вскидывает взгляд. — Демон-сан не станет губить ни семью ничтожного Дзэйси, ни его самого?

— Нет, конечно, — непонимающе говорит он. — С чего бы мне это делать?

Человек — Дзэйся, говорит себе он, его зовут Дзэйся, — поднимается с колен, кланяется и бормочет благодарности. Так он и отступает потихоньку к лесу, кланяясь и благодаря, пока снова не скрывается за деревьями.

Когда человек уходит, он натягивает на себя одежду (она ему велика) и съедает всю принесенную еду. Ему нравится вкус — немедленно хочется попробовать ещё, хотя раньше он не испытывал голода.

Покрутив в руках деньги, он решает оставить их на месте как совершенно бесполезную вещь.

***

В следующие недели к нему приходит ещё множество людей, и все они приносят подношения; он по-прежнему не понимает, зачем они это делают, но не пытается что-либо изменить.

Те, кто не застает его на любимом месте у обрыва, оставляют свои подношения под сенью дерева. Ему частенько приходится ломать голову, что они хотели сказать той или иной вещью; со временем у него накапливается достаточно такого барахла, и он сбрасывает его в пропасть.

Иногда люди приходят к нему с какими-то вопросами — некоторые его забавляют, но чаще он понятия не имеет, о чем его спрашивают. Впрочем, от него, кажется, и не ждут ответа: большинство посетителей удовлетворяет даже невразумительное мычание.   
Почему-то все они уходят обнадеженными.

Однажды он решает проследить, куда возвращается очередной посетитель — в отличие от людей он ходит бесшумно и не сомневается в том, что останется незамеченным. Долгое время он следует за человеком на отдалении, пока они спускаются с вершины горы по какой-то едва заметной тропе (он ещё никогда не бывал ниже линии облаков) и наконец-то не оказываются в более-менее обжитых местах — во всяком случае, с виду. Ещё минуту спустя он понимает, что они направляются к человеческой деревне.

С любопытством и недоумением пополам он наблюдает, как люди возле домов возятся с растениями, что-то прядут, чинят и мастерят, кормят домашних животных и переговариваются между собой. Все это кажется ему страшно далеким и непонятным; глядя на чужую жизнь, он чувствует себя одиноким, как никогда.

Больше вниз, к людям, он не спускается.

Самому ему достаточно для жизни леса: когда он хочет пить, то идет к ручью, когда хочет есть, то тут приходятся кстати дары людей. Поспать можно в высоких зарослях травы, для прогулок у него есть все окрестные леса, а животные и птицы его не боятся, позволяя ходить совсем рядом с ними. Природа вокруг юна и прекрасна, будто переживает вечный, непрекращающийся расцвет, и при виде такого великолепия он забывает, что когда-то, возможно, хотел чего-то иного.

Но все-таки он чувствует себя одиноким.

Сидя на своем любимом месте возле обрыва, он смотрит вниз и думает о том, что лежит под сплошной пеленой облаков. Живут ли там такие же люди, как и здесь? Он пытается представить себе этих людей, но все, что он видел в своей жизни — это его гора, и так или иначе воображение рисует ему лишь вариации на тему горного леса и единственной виденной им человеческой деревни.

В конце концов он решает, что его гора и есть весь мир, и у ее подножия лежит одна лишь пустота.

О том, что он ошибается, ему приходится узнать достаточно скоро.

***

Новый посетитель не похож на других, это он понимает с первого взгляда. Он не может сказать толком, в чем заключается разница — она просто есть, и все; это похоже на какую-то раздражающую неправильность, мельтешащую на границе зрения, или даже на засевшую под ногтем занозу.

Но с виду незнакомец вполне зауряден: на нем та же одежда, что и на местных, и в руках он держит такой же сверток, в каких ему обычно приносят подношения. И все же неправильность больно колет глаза, заставляя насторожиться сразу же, как только между ним и странным незнакомцем остается не больше десятка шагов.

Встретив его взгляд, незнакомец кланяется:

— О Великий Мудрец, молва о тебе разошлась далеко за границы земель Гоурай, и ничтожный Эган отправился в путь специально для того, чтобы повидать тебя и припасть к стопам твоей мудрости. Позволено ли мне будет узнать, как зовут Великого Мудреца, чтобы я, недостойный, мог верно обращаться к нему?

На мгновение он теряется от таких цветистых речей, но затем, уловив общий смысл вопроса, все-таки отвечает:

— Как меня зовут? Не знаю… у меня нет имени. — Задумавшись, он добавляет: — Местные люди обращается ко мне «демон-сан». Но, по-моему, они ошибаются.

Он успевает заметить странное выражение, мелькнувшее на лице незнакомца, но не может понять, что оно должно было значить.

— О Великий Мудрец, — незнакомец склоняет голову ещё ниже, — позволь же мне вручить тебе скромные дары, отобранные мной специально для этой цели. Я, недостойный Эган, постарался найти самые изысканные яства и самые прекрасные украшения, достойные Великого Мудреца…

Он перестает понимать смысл льющихся рекой речей практически сразу же, так что лишь следит за пальцами незнакомца, развязывающими сверток. Когда тугой узел наконец поддается чужим усилиям, он охает от восторга: впервые ему приходится видеть еду, которая бы выглядела и пахла так ошеломляюще; рот его мгновенно наполняется слюной.

Тем временем незнакомец продолжает, доставая из свертка что-то круглое и блестящее:

— …А это — ценнейший из моих даров, и ничтожный Эган надеется, что Великий Мудрец не пренебрежет им и будет носить его, доставив радость недостойному…

В руках у незнакомца блестит золотая тиара. Отвлекшись от созерцания еды, он с любопытством спрашивает:

— Это носят? Как?

— Если Великий Мудрец позволит, ничтожный покажет Великому Мудрецу…

Он нетерпеливо кивает, хоть и по-прежнему не чувствует никакой приязни к пришельцу. Подойдя к нему, незнакомец окидывает его неожиданно цепким взглядом и, стремительным движением приподняв его волосы, защелкивает тиару на его голове.

Вместе со щелчком в глазах у него темнеет, и он валится пришельцу под ноги. Последнее, что он видит, — это холодное, оценивающее выражение глаз «недостойного» Эгана, и думает, что относительно этого незнакомца был с самого начала прав.

…В себя он приходит уже на Небесах.

**Интермедия: безвременье**

— Вы слышали? Говорят, Эган притащил какое-то животное Снизу — мелкое и золотоглазое…

— Что, ещё одно? Нам здесь и своих хватает!..

Вельможи смеются, прикрыв лица рукавами шелковых кимоно. В руках у них кубки с вином, позади — учтивые слуги, а впереди — масса свободного времени, которое не на что больше потратить, кроме как на сплетни.

Чтобы родиться почитаемым и богатым здесь, на Небесах, нужно обладать удачей гораздо большей, чем чтобы родиться аристократом Внизу.

— Нет, правда. Я слышал, что смертные снизу прозвали его Великим Мудрецом и чуть ли не начали ему поклоняться.

— Какая наглость. Надеюсь, Император воздаст этому животному по заслугам?

— О, его ждет кара гораздо худшая. Ходят слухи, что им заинтересовалась сама Канзеон Босацу.

— Милосерднейшая и мудрейшая? Зачем ей сдалось животное Снизу?

— Кто знает. Но я не завидую любому, кто попадет в лапы Канзеон.

— И в самом деле…

Они снова смеются.

Подобно символу бесконечности, над ними медленно опадают лепестки вечно цветущей сакуры.

**1\. Лето**

Его жизнь делает такой стремительный поворот, что поначалу он слегка теряется.

Теперь, куда бы он ни пошел, окружающие его люди — нет, не люди, приходится напоминать себе; это ками, боги, которым Внизу ставят алтари! Но разница так мала, что ему сложно не ошибаться вновь и вновь… — в общем, окружающие его ками в первую очередь смотрят на его золотые глаза, а потом, с презрительным выражением лица, — на тиару, оказавшуюся лимитером.

И, конечно же, на его цепи.

Дело даже не в том, что все это доставляет ему неудобства — к весу цепей достаточно легко привыкнуть, — но лимитер что-то неисправимо меняет в нем самом, и вот это его беспокоит. Он больше не чувствует окружающую действительность с той же четкостью, к которой привык, и реальность давит на него, подобно толстому слою воды; это похоже на то, будто на полноводной реке поставили плотину, и рано или поздно вода должна перехлестнуть через край. Но пока этого не случилось, он может лишь сказать, что утратил нечто очень важное, какую-то значимую часть себя, и жить без нее — все равно что ходить по земле тому, кто когда-то умел летать.

Он уверен, что со временем привыкнет и к этому, но получается пока не очень.

Тем не менее он не злится на «недостойного» Эгана, по милости которого оказался на Небесах. По правде говоря, он забыл о нем сразу же, как только увидел Конзена — у него тогда вообще все мысли из головы вылетели, кроме одной: «Его волосы похожи на солнце».

Можно простить и лимитер, и цепи, если рядом есть Конзен, думает он.

Здесь, на Небесах, он впервые не чувствует себя одиноким; раньше он никогда не встречался с теми, кого интересовал бы он сам, такой, какой есть, а не рожденный землей демон или Великий Мудрец. Конзен, Тенпо, Кенрен и Натаку — им плевать на золотые глаза и лимитер, их отношение к нему ни в малейшей степени не меняется из-за его странностей, и это удивительно приятно и в чем-то неожиданно. В их присутствии он испытывает вихрь совершенно новых чувств, от дружбы и до любви; когда он думает об этом, его губы сами по себе расплываются в улыбке.

Его жизнь становится похожей на символ инь-ян — хрупкое, застывшее равновесие, и не всегда он может сказать, где в ней начинается черное и заканчивается белое. Но он не хочет ничего менять — пока что.

Кроме того, ему наконец-то дают имя, и Гоку оно отчаянно, невероятно нравится.

***

В сад за кабинетом Тенпо он забредает практически случайно — Гоку все ещё плохо ориентируется здесь, на Небесах, среди одинаковых как близнецы домов и таких же одинаковых рощ; пожалуй, если бы понадобилось попасть сюда специально, то задача оказалась бы ему не под силу. Но случай приводит с той же безошибочностью, будто Гоку спланировал все заранее, хоть он и не подозревает об этом ровно до тех пор, пока не слышит рядом голос Тенпо.

Вообще-то Гоку не собирался идти к какому-нибудь определенному месту — по большому счету он просто бродил без цели и плана, как и многие дни до этого. Конзен днем обычно слишком занят документами, у Кенрена с Тенпо есть свои дела, требующие внимания, а к Натаку все ещё не пускают, поэтому он оказывается предоставлен сам себе; впрочем, не то чтобы это так уж сильно его расстраивает — в конце концов, он жил так большую часть своей сознательной жизни.

В результате все свободное время, которого у него навалом, Гоку изучает окрестности: лазит по деревьям, гоняется за бабочками и стрекозами, рвет недозревшие ещё яблоки и персики. Последнее в особенности удивляет Гоку — ведь на Небесах стоит вечное лето, и, по его мнению, персики с яблоками тоже должны расти здесь вечно спелыми, но те раз за разом его разочаровывают; впрочем, он все равно не привык так быстро отказываться от задуманного.

Так что когда он видит очередное персиковое дерево среди бесконечных зарослей сакуры, то не колеблется ни секунды: все равно кора у дерева от старости шершавая и очень удобная, а нижние ветки растут так низко, что не залезть на них просто грех. И только потянувшись за первым персиком, Гоку осознает, что из распахнутого в нескольких метрах от него окна доносится очень уж знакомый голос.

— …не говори глупостей. Мы не можем изменить ничего, что бы ни делали с Натаку, да и сам принц не позволит нам вмешаться. Ведь он, по сути, орудие не Императора, а Литотена; этот ублюдок палец о палец не ударит ради чужого благополучия. В особенности — ради благополучия своей марионетки.

— Но ведь Натаку ранен. Как он будет сражаться в таком состоянии?

Голос Кенрена Гоку узнает сразу же. Но гораздо больше, чем установление личности Кен-тяна, его волнует случайно подслушанный разговор, так что он замирает на своей ветке и вслушивается изо всех сил.

Значит, Натаку ещё не выздоровел? Тогда понятно, почему к нему никого не пускают; но зачем ему придется сражаться снова? И с кем?

Мысль о том, что подслушивать в общем-то нехорошо, даже не приходит Гоку в голову.

— Послушай, Кенрен, это не наше дело. Если мои объяснения до тебя не доходят, то читай по губам: не-на-ше. На Небесах затевается что-то серьезное, и последнее, чего мне хочется, это чтобы ты вольно или невольно ввязался в происходящее. А Натаку уже достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы самостоятельно разбираться со своей жизнью.

Несколько мгновений в кабинете стоит тишина, и Гоку невольно задерживает дыхание.

— Ты не прав, — наконец отвечает Кенрен, и голос его звучит немного тише. — То, что происходит с Натаку, заденет всех нас. Не мне тебе рассказывать про то, что они уже сделали с армией вообще и Западной в частности, а ведь это — только начало.

— Вот уж точно не тебе мне рассказывать, — теперь у Тенпо злой голос, и Гоку удивляется и немножечко пугается, когда слышит его таким. — Я тебя, самоубийцу гребаного, уже подустал вытаскивать из проблем, знаешь ли. Иногда ужасно хочется прострелить тебе что-нибудь жизненно важное, чтобы ты не так мучился.

— Дело уже дошло до угроз? Так быстро? — хмыкает Кенрен. — Что-то ты сегодня не в духе.

— С чего бы это я, в самом деле.

Слышится щелчок зажигалки, после чего Тенпо несколько секунд молчит, прикуривая. Затем он спрашивает так ласково, что это звучит немногим лучше, чем злость:

— Хочешь отдохнуть на больничной койке? Обращайся, могу устроить.

— А ты будешь носить мне апельсины с цветочками? — заинтересовано спрашивает Кенрен. — Если да, то я подумаю.

— Конечно. Цветы положено носить всем больным, а ты у нас больной с рождения, — отвечает Тенпо. — Только смотри, чтобы мне не пришлось носить их на твою могилку.

Значит, больным положено носить цветы? Пожалуй, стоит принести несколько и Натаку, раз он все ещё не выздоровел, думает Гоку.

Он уже знает, что Кенрен с Тенпо так шутят, а не ругаются. Они бы скорее поругались, если бы разговаривали правильно и официально, размышляет он; вот как у них с Конзеном — хоть тот ругает его почем зря, но и заботится тоже…

И кстати говоря о Конзене:

— Гоку, — тихо зовет его кто-то с земли.

Он чуть не падает от неожиданности, но в последний момент хватается за ветку и все-таки выравнивается. Затем свешивает голову вниз: под персиковым деревом стоит Конзен и смотрит на него со странным выражением лица; судя по всему, он здесь уже достаточно долго, и в невольно подслушанном разговоре понял гораздо больше, чем сам Гоку.

— Хочешь персик, Конзен? — так же тихо спрашивает Гоку. Он знает, что Конзен откажется, и заранее готовится к обычной в таких случаях вспышке гнева, но тот неожиданно спокойно отвечает:

— Нет. Слезай оттуда.

Он послушно слезает, не забыв прихватить с собой пару недозрелых (опять!) плодов, и всю дорогу до дома они проходят в молчании.

— Забудь, что ты там слышал, — наконец говорит Конзен.

Гоку хочет спросить, что все это значит, но не решается. Вместо этого он просто кивает в ответ.

***

Перед началом конца они все вместе, вчетвером, устраивают себе небольшое цукими — любование луной.

Пока Тенпо с Конзеном о чем-то серьезно беседуют внизу за двумя пиалами вина, Кенрен с Гоку носятся по веткам большой сакуры и заливисто хохочут. Лунный свет делает все нереальным, будто иллюзорным, но от этого радость Гоку только чище: ведь если реальность вокруг не настоящая, то можно делать все, что захочется, и не опасаться последствий?..

Если бы он знал, что такое опьянение, то сказал бы, что пьян своей радостью.

Праздник не портит даже злополучное падение Гоку (и угораздило же свалиться прямо на Конзена!), и уже перед самым рассветом они, счастливые и немного пьяные, расходятся по домам. Гоку думает, что лучшей ночи вряд ли можно было бы и желать, и что так хорошо, наверное, не будет уже никогда.

В общем-то он прав.

Когда они с Конзеном ложатся спать, Гоку долго ворочается, не в силах заснуть от избытка впечатлений. В конце концов он встает, одевается и выходит в сад, окружающий дом, — на улице тем временем только-только начинает светать и дует утренний, ещё с ночи прохладный ветер; Гоку потягивается, зевая, и тут же замирает: за деревьями, посреди сада, стоит кто-то посторонний.

Сначала он думает, что это Тенпо или Кенрен завернули к ним продолжить празднование, но нет, фигура не мужская, а женская. Он нерешительно делает к ней шаг, другой; и когда между ними остается расстояние всего в несколько метров, женщина поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо на него.

Он узнает ее, хотя и видел лишь в день своего прибытия и несколько раз, мельком, в кабинете у Конзена. Канзеон Босацу, богиня любви и милосердия, почтила своим визитом их дом.

Несколько секунд она пристально смотрит на него, а затем спрашивает:

— Как он назвал тебя, мальчик?

— Гоку, — отвечает он. — Конзен назвал меня Гоку.

Канзеон улыбается в ответ довольно и сыто; утренний свет золотит прозрачную ткань на ее теле, практически не скрывающую тяжелых, налитых грудей.

— Что ни говори, а у Конзена семейное чутье на такие вещи, — говорит Канзеон, и ему слышится в ее голосе гордость. — Подойди сюда, Гоку.

Мгновение он медлит. Гоку все никак не может понять, стоит ли ему испугаться: с одной стороны, женщина в их саду буквально излучает силу, но с другой — эта сила ему не враждебна. Наконец Гоку подходит к ней и обнаруживает, что Канзеон стоит возле пруда с лотосами.

Странно, думает он, откуда здесь этот пруд?.. Сад возле их дома он обследовал вдоль и поперек и совершенно уверен, что раньше на этом месте были одни деревья.

— Загляни, — тем временем говорит Канзеон, показывая на пруд. — Загляни и запомни, что ты там увидишь. Считай это моим подарком воспитаннику Конзена.

На этот раз он делает так, как она просит, практически без колебаний — и сразу же видит там Натаку. Но Гоку вряд ли бы его узнал, если бы не знакомые церемониальные одеяния.

Там, в глубине пруда, Натаку сидит на деревянном троне с такой прямой спиной, будто и в самом деле проглотил палку, и смотрит пустым немигающим взглядом в никуда; лицо у него гладкое и отрешенное, но в этой отрешенности Гоку чудится что-то чудовищно неправильное. На миг ему становится страшно: он уверен, что Натаку не увидел бы его, даже происходи это все на самом деле.

Он поднимает взгляд на Канзеон и даже открывает рот для вопроса, как вдруг она качает головой:

— Ничего не спрашивай, я все равно не отвечу. И потому что не могу, и потому что не хочу. — Помолчав, она добавляет: — Ты увидел что-то очень важное для тебя. Что-то, что сыграет в твоем будущем роковую роль. Не забудь.

Бросив на него последний взгляд, Канзеон разворачивается и уходит куда-то в глубину сада, обогнув пруд. С Гоку она не прощается.

Некоторое время он смотрит Канзеон вслед, глупо хлопая ресницами, а затем переводит взгляд снова на пруд; вернее, пытается перевести — тот исчезает вместе со своей хозяйкой, и на его месте теперь снова, как он и помнит, одни лишь деревья. Потерев кулаками глаза, Гоку решает, что ему все это приснилось. Да, точно, это всего лишь сон, а у него, как говорил Конзен, слишком бурное воображение.

Успокоенный, Гоку возвращается обратно в дом и быстро засыпает.

…В конечном счете он знает, что солгал самому себе. Но что-либо менять уже слишком поздно. 

**Интермедия: безвременье**

Дописав последнюю строчку, Годжун откладывает кисть и бросает задумчивый взгляд в окно.

Вечная сакура опала чуть больше двух месяцев назад; за это время Годжун успел написать около тридцати страниц. То, что не захотели слушать на трибунале, посвященном делу мятежников, он рассказывает бумаге, стараясь воссоздать в памяти все мелочи, все незначительные детали. Он точно не знает, зачем вообще за это взялся; вряд ли здесь, на Небесах, написанное им кто-нибудь прочтет — ни один ками не захочет знать больше, чем сказано в официальной версии, и абсолютно все они стараются делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Тем не менее, думает Годжун, так он отдает свой последний долг тем четырем безумцам, часть пути с которыми ему выпало пройти вместе.

Он безмерно уважал Тенпо, его крайне раздражал Кенрен, а Конзена Додзи он и вовсе практически не знал, но все они объединились вокруг одного и того же мальчишки, одного и того же золотоглазого еретика. Одним своим появлением на Небесах Сон Гоку изменил больше, чем кто-либо другой за всю свою жизнь, думает Годжун.

Сам он знает, что ему осталось уже недолго: полученные в чудовищном зверинце раны слишком серьезны даже для Короля-дракона, — знает и потому спешит. С его смертью на Небесах не останется других очевидцев.

Несмотря ни на что, правда должна быть рассказана, и Годжуну кажется смешным и грустным, что тех, кого должны были бы почитать как героев, раскрывших заговор Литотена, знают только как мятежников.

О самом Литотене предпочитают и вовсе молчать.

Покачав головой, Годжун смотрит на стопку исписанных листов — на верхнем из них ещё не высохла тушь. Когда он закончит, нужно будет выйти в сад: говорят, на сакуре завязались первые бутоны; он не хочет пропустить их расцвет, символизирующий возрождение. Точно так же новая жизнь скоро начнется и для него — те четверо все-таки осуществили свою мечту, сбежав с Небес, и Годжун абсолютно уверен, что присоединится к ним в своем посмертии.

Последний раз выглянув в окно, он снова берется за кисть.

**0.2 Зима**

Со смертью Конзена внутри Гоку что-то ломается.

Мир вокруг него становится лишь осколками калейдоскопа — он рассыпается на цветные, бессмысленные куски. Гоку не помнит, что было после того, как он упал на колени и завыл перед воротами, отобравшими у него Конзена; не знает, сколько так простоял — опустив голову, закрыв лицо руками и перемежая рыдания криками, пока не сорвал голос так, что даже скулежа не было слышно. Не знает, что в тот самый момент на Небесах опадала вечная сакура, скорбя вместе с ним.

Он стоит так целую вечность, и его горе — абсолютно, безутешно, и сам он становится черен и страшен от него. Он прижимается лбом к каменному полу пещеры так, будто читает бесконечную молитву, но никакая молитва уже не спасет тех, кто пошел за ним — и проиграл.

Шагов подошедшей к нему женщины Гоку не слышит тоже.

— И долго ты собираешься так валяться?..

Он не обращает внимания на то, что ему говорят, и не понимает ее слов; кажется, она склонилась над ним, но Гоку уже все равно. Единственное, что он слышит в конце концов — это их имена, Конзена, Кенрена и Тенпо, и вскидывается в ответ словно раненый, но все ещё смертельно опасный зверь; она не отшатывается.

Отшатывается, но не до конца.

Прижав его к себе, Канзеон Босацу, богиня любви и милосердия, шепчет Великому Мудрецу Сон Гоку:

— Ты испытал много боли. Позволь мне сказать тебе кое-что… вместо моего племянника Конзена и его друзей Кенрена и Тенпо.

Он замирает в ее руках, и она продолжает со всей безжалостностью тысячелетнего ками:

— «Мы рады, что встретили тебя». Вот что они бы тебе сказали.

Замерев на мгновение, Гоку ревет в ее руках — безрассудно, по-детски, переживая свою боль и утрату снова и снова; он не может остановиться, хоть и казалось, что слезы вместе с последними силами Гоку выплакал давным-давно. Он рыдает так долго, что успевает заново обессилеть.

Наконец Гоку немного успокаивается, и ее непривычно мягкий голос снова доходит до его сознания:

— …я пробовала предупредить тебя, но от судьбы не уйдешь. Это была ваша битва, и вы сражались в ней — до конца. Там не было места посторонним.

Гоку поднимает взгляд и вглядывается в Канзеон так, будто видит на ее месте кого-то другого. Глаза его сейчас похожи на золотые, истертые от времени монеты; глаза еретика, не ками.

Канзеон выдерживает этот взгляд, не отвернувшись.

— Спи, — все так же мягко говорит она. Под ее ладонью, лежащей у Гоку на лбу, медленно проступает лимитер.

Какой-то частью своего сознания он догадывается, зачем Канзеон пришла сюда, и не имеет ничего против. Если бы он мог сейчас думать, то непременно подумал бы, что это, наверное, лучший выход из всех существующих.

Гоку засыпает у нее на коленях раньше, чем лимитер успевает проявиться до конца.

***

Дни в пещере тянутся невыносимо медленно — все они настолько похожи друг на друга, что вместе составляют одну дурную бесконечность.

Он понятия не имеет ни о том, где оказался, ни о том, каким образом сюда попал; все, что он помнит, это свое имя — Гоку. Но в одиночестве пещеры, полном тьмы, ему немного проку от этого знания.

Здесь абсолютно нечем заняться. В пещере есть только каменные стены, такая же каменная решетка, облепленная фудами, и много, много пустоты; вернее было бы сказать, что здесь вообще ничего нет, чем сказать, что здесь есть хоть что-либо. Эту пустоту он заполняет бессвязными надеждами, попытками что-то вспомнить и бесконечным ожиданием.

Он не знает, чего ему просить и на что надеяться, и память его молчит так же надежно, как и камень вокруг. Ожидание — вот и все, что ему остается, и оно грозит растянуться на такой срок, которого сам Гоку и вообразить не может.

Дни он отсчитывает по слабым солнечным лучам, что заглядывают в его камеру; луну он ещё видит изредка, но ни разу — солнце. Глядя на огромный лунный диск, обхватив себя руками в попытках согреться (зимний холод здесь может становиться сильнее или слабее, но полностью не исчезает никогда), Гоку чувствует странную печаль и одновременно радость. Он думает, что раньше, наверное, в его памяти луна была связана с чем-то хорошим.

Время от времени Гоку подползает к облепленной фудами решетке — железный шар на ножных кандалах мешает ему нормально идти, — и смотрит на другие горы рядом, заросшие деревьями. Фуды больно жгутся, когда он пытается дотронуться до решетки или даже просто просунуть руку между прутьев; после нескольких попыток он сдается, как бы ни желал хоть частично оказаться на свободе.

Его гора здесь самая высокая, но это не доставляет Гоку радости — все время кажется, будто когда-то он уже смотрел так откуда-то с большой высоты. Он не может вспомнить, когда, сколько бы ни пытался.

Какое-то время он разговаривает сам с собой, но и это быстро надоедает — все равно он не может сказать ничего нового. Когда его голос разносится по пещере и вне нее, многократно повторяемый эхом без ответа, он чувствует свое одиночество ещё сильнее, чем даже когда просто молчит.

Странно, но Гоку ни разу не плачет — даже когда от бессилия хочется завыть на луну.

Меряя шагами пещеру, с трудом тягая за собой шар, или наблюдая за падающим снегом и цветущими деревьями на горных склонах, он ждет, сам не зная, чего или кого.

Постепенно ожидание становится единственным, что все ещё не утратило в его мире смысл.

***

Его личное чудо случается обыденно и просто, в тот момент, когда он меньше всего этого ждет.

Тем днем он дремлет на полуденном солнце, ловя редкие прикосновения тепла; когда его натренированный тишиной слух ловит отзвук чьих-то шагов, Гоку сначала думает, что ему мерещится. Такое не раз уже бывало — он обманывался сорванными ветром камнями и пробегавшими где-то внизу зверьми, принимая желаемое за действительное; так что первые несколько минут он старается просто не обращать внимания, не давать себе ложной надежды. Но звук все приближается, усиливается и становится громче, и в конце концов Гоку уже не может сомневаться в его реальности.

Он замирает в волнении и страхе, боясь пошевелиться и спугнуть свое неведомое чудо; сидит он так до тех пор, пока его посетитель не становится виден, и только тогда Гоку шумно выдыхает и присматривается внимательней.

Этот человек одет в белую, неизвестную ему одежду, полы которой едва заметно треплет ветер, и веет от него чем-то хорошо знакомым, но забытым давным-давно, чем-то… родным. И ещё силой, конечно, но знакомым — гораздо больше.

Остановившись всего в нескольких шагах от решетки, человек молча смотрит на него, и Гоку с волнением таращится в ответ.

— Это ты меня звал? — наконец спрашивает человек, и в его голосе слышится недовольство.

— Что? — переспрашивает Гоку. Больше всего он боится, что давно ожидаемое им чудо сейчас развернется и в одиночку пойдет назад. — Я никого не звал. Кто ты?..

Любопытство гложет его почти так же сильно, как и страх. Человек в ответ только вздыхает устало и раздраженно:

— Не ври мне. Я уже давно слышу, как ты меня зовешь. Ты меня ужасно достал, так что замолчи. Взамен…

Он подходит совсем близко к решетке и протягивает руку. Гоку задыхается от внезапной и непонятной радости; наконец-то все идет так, как и должно идти, это он знает совершенно точно.

Не отрывая взгляда от золотого сияния перед ним, он думает: «Что это?.. Здорово, он так ярко сияет! Словно…»

— …взамен я возьму тебя с собой, потому что не вижу другого выхода.

Их ладони соприкасаются — и фуды облетают с решетки белыми перьями, а сама решетка тает будто дым, будто струи утреннего тумана.

«Словно…»

…После стольких лет одиночества он наконец нашел свое солнце.

**Интермедия: безвременье**

Канзеон Босацу смотрит в заросший лотосами пруд, средоточие и воплощение свой силы, и видит в нем нижний мир.

Где-то там, Внизу, один монах нашел в плетеной корзине у реки ребенка с золотыми волосами; это был мальчик, и в руках он держал коралловые четки, едва заметно поблескивавшие на солнце, — именно их блеск привел монаха к корзине. Он забрал мальчика в свой монастырь и следующие тринадцать лет воспитывал его, как любимого ученика, пока не погиб, его же защищая. Звали монаха Тоа Комё Санзо Хоши.

По меркам Канзеон все это случилось не так давно.

За несколько лет до этого один ёкай принес в свою семью бастарда с волосами алыми, как кровь, и такими же алыми глазами. Кровь и смерть преследовали этого ребенка: мать его умерла родами, от такого же алого вина умер отец, а мачеха погибла, пытаясь убить его самого; всю свою жизнь он закрывал волосами три оставленных ею той ночью шрама. Его брату повезло — он успел уйти раньше.

Канзеон думает, что с реальностью не сравнится ни одна мелодрама.

Много лет спустя один юноша узнает, что его возлюбленная приходится ему сестрой, и ничего не скажет ей об этом. Спустя ещё какое-то время односельчане захотят откупиться его сестрой-возлюбленной от чудовища — и сделают по-своему, пока его не будет дома. Вернувшись же и найдя свой дом пустым, он убьет их всех: и односельчан, и чудовище, и родню чудовища, но сестру-возлюбленную спасти уже не сможет.

Канзеон подпирает голову рукой и смотрит внимательнее.

Канзеон Босацу, богиня любви и милосердия, просто смотрит. 

**2\. Осень**

За то время, что Гоку живет с Санзо, он успевает понять несколько вещей.

Во-первых, Санзо — это не просто человек, который освободил его от многовекового заточения, и даже не человек, который о нем заботится; связь между ними куда сильнее и глубже, и Гоку не может найти слов, чтобы ее описать. Не любовь, не дружба и не опека — и в то же время все это вместе. Если Гоку и был когда-нибудь в чем-то уверен на все сто процентов, так только в этом.

Впрочем, ему хватает ума не высказывать свои мысли вслух — он уже успел познакомиться с тем стихийным бедствием, в которое превращается недовольный Санзо. А в том, что Санзо будет недоволен, если кто-нибудь заподозрит его в нормальных человеческих чувствах, Гоку более чем уверен.

Во-вторых, окружающие чаще всего нервно воспринимают то, что для них двоих является обыденностью.

Устав принадлежащего Санзо монастыря далек от пацифизма — монахи здесь обучаются приемам рукопашного боя, владению ки и много ещё чему, что обычным буддистам знать не положено; но все же монахи остаются монахами и их как минимум шокирует, когда кто-то осмеливается спорить с их драгоценным настоятелем. Или нарушать его уединение без спросу, или бегать там, где положено ходить только медленно и величаво, или — да много ещё чего, если совсем уж честно.

Со своим возмущением монахи обычно идут к Санзо, Санзо с руганью гонит их назад, велев не маяться ерундой, Гоку какое-то время удивляется, что же он такого сделал — и все возвращается на круги своя. Гоку не сильно переживает по этому поводу: насколько он успел заметить, Санзо и сам далек от степенного и рассудительного поведения.

В-третьих, здесь его впервые учат драться.

Спарринги с Санзо больше похожи на отчаянные попытки выжить, чем на что-либо ещё. Если он когда-то и умел сдерживаться, то за ненужностью успел уже давным-давно забыть.

— Не прикидывайся таким слабым, — говорит Санзо, гоняя Гоку по всей тренировочной площадке; сам он все это время стоит на одном и том же месте, используя лишь ки и револьвер. — Ты способен на гораздо большее.

— Встретишь Будду — убей Будду, — говорит Санзо, когда очередная атака Гоку не достигает цели. — Ничто не должно стоять у тебя на пути.

— Отбрось все, что тебе мешает, — говорит Санзо, когда Гоку без сил валится на холодные каменные плиты и так лежит, пялясь в никуда. — Что бы это ни было. Как бы оно ни было тебе дорого. Если оно не дает тебе двигаться вперед, значит, оно тянет тебя назад.

После очередного поражения Гоку встает и пробует ещё и ещё — до тех пор, пока не начинает получаться, и вскоре их спарринги проходят уже почти на равных; Санзо впервые высказывает что-то вроде похвалы, и Гоку переполняет заслуженная гордость. Но одна мысль не дает ему покоя все это время: даже ради победы, даже ради спасения собственной жизни он никогда не смог бы отбросить Санзо и оставить его позади.

Самому Санзо он об этом так и не говорит, но безотчетно считает, что в данном случае поступает верно.

***

Когда к ним присоединяются Годжо и Хаккай и вместе они отправляются на запад, всё одновременно становится проще и сложней. Проще — потому что у них впервые появляется реальная цель, которую можно достичь; сложней — потому что никто из них не уверен, в чем именно эта цель состоит и зачем она им вообще нужна.

Все они для Небес — лишь стрелы, готовые сорваться с натянутой тетивы лука; или, возможно, бесконечные патроны для пистолета. Гоку не помнит, кто именно из его спутников это сказал, но само сравнение прочно заседает у него в голове.

Пока они ещё недолго куда-то едут, но разлитое в воздухе напряжение чувствуется зудящей кожей, наэлектрезироваными волосами. Хаккай с Годжо переговариваются весело и беззаботно, но Гоку улавливает обостренным чутьем: за кажущейся беспечностью скрываются тревога и злость. Годжо говорит пошлости чаще, чем обычно, улыбка Хаккая становится все мягче и ласковей; даже Санзо выкуривает в день больше, чем привык Гоку, и гораздо дольше теперь молчит. Таким Санзо кажется почти чужим, совсем незнакомым.

Гоку не знает, как их можно отвлечь, и не знает, как успокоить собственное беспокойство, лежащее под сердцем. Пятьсот лет одиночества научили его чему угодно, но только не тому, как двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю делить свое пространство ещё с тремя людьми.

Пускай даже и людьми их можно назвать лишь чисто условно.

Когда они останавливаются в человеческих городах, становится легче, но не намного. Гоку вырабатывает для себя тактику: не показывать, что понимаешь смысл происходящего; при первой же возможности ввязываться в драку — так можно сбросить хотя бы часть напряжения; и главное — постоянно, все время болтать какую-нибудь ерунду, отвлекая спутников от мрачных мыслей и убийственных настроений. Кто-то же должен играть здесь роль громоотвода, думает Гоку, раз остальные так любят смотреть на жизнь в темных тонах.

На их компанию и без того приходится высокая концентрация темного прошлого и сложных характеров на каждого из четверки, не исключая и самого Гоку. Гораздо проще относиться ко всем ним лишь как к схемам, а не как к реальным людям: злобный монах, пьяница-каппа, улыбчивый водитель и прожорливая обезьяна; никому не интересно, что спрятано за фасадом, и это определенно к счастью.

После шестого по счету городка их нарекают Санзо-икко, и с этого момента события нарастают, словно снежный ком. Они уже не могут ничего ни остановить, ни повернуть вспять, и понимание этого бьет в голову, словно лучшее спиртное — можно просто расслабиться и плыть за течением, по крайней мере, пока. Пожалуй, они даже начинают лучше ладить, будто и в самом деле притерлись друг к другу, и Гоку незаметно вздыхает с облегчением: взрыв случится не сегодня и не сейчас.

Он надеется, что взрыв вообще никогда не случится, но надежда эта слишком обманчива.

***

Приближение беды Гоку чувствует слишком поздно — и, как следствие, ничего уже не может изменить.

Сначала все идет как обычно: они сталкиваются с очередным врагом (ради разнообразия не ёкаем, но это мало что меняет), тут же ввязываются в драку; противник оказывается неожиданно силен, но это их не останавливает, как не останавливало никогда. Все меняется в тот момент, когда Санзо перехватывает руку нападающего, и видно, что он по меньшей мере знаком с этим человеком: у него такое выражение лица, будто в этот момент он потерял что-то дорогое.

У Гоку перехватывает дыхание, когда в тот момент он смотрит на Санзо. До сих пор он и не догадывался, что у него могло быть что-то настолько дорогое; Гоку не питает иллюзий на свой счет — сам он с радостью умрет за Санзо, но вряд ли Санзо умрет ради него.

Это открытие наполняет Гоку болью и светом, и он не знает, как одно может сочетаться с другим.

Поэтому он бросается вперед и виснет у Санзо на руке, не давая ему выстрелить: Гоку слишком хорошо знает, каково это — терять что-то дорогое, и не хочет, чтобы Санзо ещё раз это пережил. Возможно, в этот момент Гоку эгоистичен; возможно, это был один из самых бескорыстных поступков в его жизни; возможно…

Воспользовавшись заминкой, враг нападает в тот самый момент — и Санзо заслоняет Гоку собой.

— Санзо?.. — беспомощно шепчет Гоку. Весь остальной мир для него исчезает, суживается до изломанного тела в белом хои, неподвижно лежащего на земле. — Санзо, открой глаза…

Он чувствует, как по его щеке скатывается что-то мокрое, машинально вытирает лицо, а затем тупо смотрит на испачканную кровью ладонь.

Испачканную чужой, не своей кровью.

— Санзо! — кричит Годжо, и Хаккай вторит ему. Гоку не помнит, как они оказались рядом. — Да что это с тобой?! Это на тебя не похоже!..

«Это на него не похоже», — эхом отзывается в голове у Гоку, и в этот момент понимание обрушивается на него ледяным водопадом.

Он кричит, выгнувшись дугой, мучительно мечтая ослепнуть — чтобы не видеть временную ось, пронзающую все миры, чтобы не помнить Небеса, прекрасные, безжалостные и холодные, и чтобы не знать, что Конзен Додзи, самое дорогое, что есть у Великого Мудреца Сон Гоку, снова умер у него на руках.

Снова умер ради него.

Лимитер из небесного золота разлетается на части с тихим щелчком, и больше Гоку не помнит вообще ничего.

…Позже Хаккай рассказал ему, что, потеряв над собой контроль, он чуть не убил их всех. В голосе Хаккая не было ни грамма осуждения, и Гоку только молча кивнул в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от лица Санзо, соперничающего по белизне с подушкой. Он выслушал историю о том, как с Небес спустилась сама великая бодхисатва Канзеон Босацу, чтобы воскресить павшего героя, не высказывая ни малейшего удивления — даже узнав, что самого Гоку успокоила тоже Канзеон.

Под веками у него отпечаталось видение высокого, золотоволосого человека со странно знакомым лицом и взглядом, но он быстро перестает об этом думать. Главное — Санзо жив (все они живы!), и это единственное, что по-настоящему важно.

По правде говоря, думает Гоку, это единственное, что вообще когда-либо было важно.

***

Их путешествие на запад бесконечно и неостановимо, как смена времен года или течение реки к океану. Они прошли уже, наверное, тысячу дорог и тысячу земель — и все ещё не знают, что именно ждет их в конце пути.

В этом есть своя прелесть, решает Гоку. Он откидывается на сиденье джипа и закрывает глаза, притворяясь спящим, а на самом деле — просто подставляет лицо ветру и прислушивается к перебранке, которая, кажется, не стихает вообще никогда.

— …да ты достал, мудацкий поп! Сколько можно выпендриваться?! Смирись уже со своим ничтожеством и дай великим людям вроде меня пожить нормально!

— Хаккай, либо ты сейчас же заткнешь своего дружка, либо тебе придется копать для него могилу.

— Ну-ну, не ссорьтесь. Я понимаю, что все устали, но до города осталось всего ничего. И если кто-то сейчас разбудит Гоку…

— А что, обезьяна спит? Ау, обезьяна?

— …так вот, Годжо, если кто-то сейчас разбудит Гоку, то объяснять ему, что есть у нас нечего, вы будете сами. Я доступно выражаюсь?

— Вообще-то это дешевый шантаж, Хаккай.

— Вообще-то ты понизил голос, Санзо.

— Дорогое мироздание, за что? Все, абсолютно все против меня! А этот поп поганый так и вообще!..

— Каппам слова не давали…

Гоку улыбается, не открывая глаз. Неизвестность уже давно не пугает его, и он знает, когда его спутники действительно ссорятся, а когда — просто убивают время. Пожалуй, позже он присоединится к ним, а пока можно и в самом деле поспать.

Он спит, и снится ему то же, что он увидел бы в реальности: пустынная дорога, несущийся на всех парах джип, четыре пассажира, три из которых активно переругиваются…

И это — его семья.


End file.
